Vehicle wheels, such as aircraft landing gear, are typically equipped with brakes in order to slow and/or stop the vehicle. For example, aircraft brakes are used to stop an aircraft after landing or during a rejected take-off (“RTO”) braking stop. Aircraft braking systems may be electric or hydraulic braking systems.